My Kind of Perfect
by SydalStatus
Summary: EVAN BOURNE & MARYSE ONESHOT. Please read! Here's my Xmas present to you. The plot of the story is a surprise because there's no need for an explanation. Happy Holidays!


[*READ*] Here's a little something from me to you! I've been writing this oneshot for a long time and never finished. Well, I had time last night and decided that this was the perfect occasion to do it. A Christmas present for all of those who like my stories. Although, it has nothing to do with the holiday, but I'm sure you won't be complaining after you read. Enjoy!

My Kind of Perfect

Evan's POV:

I arrived home with my girl, Maryse, as usual. Nothing different from the silent routine. As we entered through the doors, she turned to me and asked, "Are you in the mood tonight?" Sex. It's always on her mind. I didn't mind until it became a continuous pattern. No matter what we did that day, the night's question involved sex. "Uh, maybe tomorrow or something." I put our bags down by the couch. "Really? Why" I noticed her tone changed instantly. It had occurred to the both of us that this was the first I said no to her special request. And every time I tried to reject, she hits me first with her complicated way of making me say yes. I was tired. "...Didn't we do it yesterday, babe?" I recall doing so, it was another part of our silent routine. "Yeah, I know we did. Does that mean we can't do it again?" Damn, slick move there. "For me it does...I'm exhausted." I plopped myself across the couch, feet touching the very end. I could sense her walking closer to me. As she bent down, her vanilla perfume danced along my nose, my favorite fragrance. "Okay, I'll accept that." whispers flood my ear. All of a sudden, I can feel her hand pinch the sides of my face. My lips were forced out. My French beauty goes in for a kiss. Of course, I would never stop her from doing so. Her platinum blonde hair hovered over my forehead as my hand grabbed her thigh. The kiss became more intense. I could feel her tongue move inside my mouth. She shifts positions and we pull away for a second. I look at her and she's straddling me. My body was about to go through the couch because of our combined weight. She gave me a seductive smile, "You don't taste like you're tired." "Well, I am. Not tonight, Maryse. You can make out with me until you fall asleep, but the deed will not be done." I trembled in my mind not knowing the outcome. She raised her eyebrow and gave a sigh, "Then I guess your mouth will be busy tonight." She got off me and started heading upstairs to our room. I smile as she walked away. I love her, I really do. She's rougher than any other girl I've dated in the past. Sexy.

I stared at the ceiling for a minute and got up off the couch. She's probably in her lingerie waiting for me right now, I thought. I check all of the locks and turn off the lights. I could hear the TV flipping channels and see the bed room light on. Entering the doorway, I expected her to be in a small outfit. I was surprised when I saw her in pajama pants and a t-shirt of mine. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail and she had washed all of her make-up off. It was a different sight that appeared in front of me, but I gave a smile, "Looking good, babe." She turned her head and simply said, "Oui."

I started undressing to go to bed. Her eyes, I knew, were just glued to my body. Maryse stood up after I threw my shirt aside and I was left in my jeans. Her steps were slow towards me. I stood waiting, contracting my stomach because she loves when I show my abs. My chin was up high, eyes looking down. Her fingers reached for my belt and she bit her lip, "Vous avez l'air tres sexy en ce moment..." Considering the time I've been with her, I could never understand her French phrases. I heard the word 'sexy', I figured she said that I looked the part. I gave a smug smirk, "Oui." She laughs, music to my ears. Her index finger started dancing and tracing my stomach while her other hand graced traveling up my bicep and shoulder. The touch was soft. I grabbed both of her wrists. She raises her eyebrow and so does the corner of her mouth. I give her a smirk back. Then, in a flash, I pin her up beside the bed room window. Our fingers moved and intertwined above our heads on the wall. My head lay resting on the crook of her neck, her sweet perfume still existent. I knew for a fact she was getting turned on. The few times I got rough was when she knew I was trying hard. I swivel and lift up my head as my left hand leaves her right and gently move her hair away from her neck. I could tell she wanted me to do this. I smile and lick my lips for preparation. I started with gentle kisses along her jaw line. Maryse's hands were searching everywhere on my body. I grab her waist and pull her away from the wall. We walk in sync to the bed. I started getting into this and enjoying the fact that I was the one making the moves, the one in charge. Pushing her down, I can sense her vulnerability. I hit her with another smirk. This night was one of the nights where we wouldn't say anything, letting our actions do the talking. So far, she loved the language I was speaking. I place myself right on top of her as I felt her legs being thrown over mine. She tried to go for a kiss, but I jerked my head backwards. A puzzled look appeared on her face, "You're such a tease!" I laugh and continue on being the tease that I am.

There was no space between our bodies. Although, I could feel her hand on my stomach moving lower and lower. When she reach the border, I grabbed her wrist once again, "I said not tonight." We stopped kissing. She gave me a sad pissed off face. She stares at me for a moment and then, without a warning, her legs wrap around mine. Maryse became ultra powerful all of a sudden. She flips me over and now I was on the bottom, as she pulled my body towards her hard. Our faces were millimeters apart and I could feel her breathing on my lips. "Fine. Then I hope you don't mind me being rough on you." Before I could understand what she said, I feel her tongue force down my throat. A total shock. I struggled for a second to get her off, but I started enjoying it. The warmth of our mouths collided. It was getting sloppy. She pulls away and I see her wipe off our mixed saliva on her lips. I'm left listening to myself breathing hard. I was breathing like it was right after a grueling match in the ring. "...agh..." I was panting and gasping. I see an evil sinister smirk on her face. My eyes open wide as she was still straddling me. I loved it. I slowly made a smile appear on my face. She hunches her back and started kissing my stomach, traveling down. Her tongue took over and she licked all the way down to the belt buckle. I cringed in pleasure. "Maryse...come here." I could see her face in front of mine.

Both of my hands caressed her cheeks and I give her a soft, sweet kiss. The sound of our kiss echoed throughout the room and everything seemed to relax. I could feel her give into me as I continued to dance with my lips. Our bodies stopped tensing up and we just melted. I slowly parted, opening my eyes. All I saw was her innocent soul deep in her bright brown eyes. It was rare for me to see this side of her, she usually was either agressive or sarcastic. This was different. Envision a blonde-haired woman in a white dress sitting in a grass field with nothing, but a glow around her as her long strands of hair blow in the wind. I was looking at her pure self.

Maryse collasped sideways next to me. I sat up and my eyelids were anchors. I check the clock, 1:34am. We didn't do anything dirty and yet, this was the most special night I've had with her. This entire night meant more to me than everything else. Next to the clock was a framed picture of us smiling into the camera while we were lying down on grass. I looked behind me to see if she was watching. She was half asleep but her eyes were on me. "Do you wanna go to bed, babe?" I asked. Her head nods, "Yes...c'mon, let's sleep." I gingerly get up to close the door as she turned off the TV and the lamp. It was dark, but the moonlight through the window was nice. She lifts the covers and slips in comfortably. I slide in next to her with my jeans still on. I take off my belt and snuggle in the warmth of the bed. Maryse was turned to her side facing away. My arm reached over her stomach and pulled her close as my legs hugged hers'. I kiss her shoulder and close my eyes. "Is there a rock in your pants?" she asks. I laugh loud, "It's because you put it there, babe." I can sense her smiling on the other side. "I love you, Evan. J'taime. Forever." I heard her whisper. Now I know what that meant.

Did you like it? Please leave a review! I love hearing feedback. This might be the last story of mine in a while so read it as much as you can. Thanks again! Have a joyous holiday and a happy New Year's :) 3


End file.
